Chroniques à quatre pieds
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Ceux qui savent le plus sont les plus oubliés. Mais si on les écoute... -Bonneyxmultiple- Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Bel-ami

Sali~salut les enfants, de retour avec une nouvelle histoire! On dit quoi? Merci maman Papaye! Ahem. Cette fic sera un two ou three shoot, pas plus. De toutes façons, j'ai horreur des grands formats.

**Disclaimer:** le seul truc qui m'appartient, c'est ma chaise. Le reste est à Oda.

**Rappel: **le bouton reviews fonctionne. Alors déverse ta joie (ou ta colère) dessus! ~

* * *

**Chroniques à quatre pieds**

Trop d'histoires ont, faute d'un bon narrateur, un goût plutôt fade. C'est toujours les mêmes qui racontent. Les auteurs passent toujours à côté de ceux qui ont le plus à dire. Moi, par exemple je ne paie pas forcément de mine mais j'ai assistée à plus de choses que la plupart des hommes, cela fait tellement de temps que je traîne mon assise en rotin. Plantée sur mes quatre pieds, dans un coin, je vois tout. Les tranches de vies, scènes de ménage ou d'euphorie, je les connais bien. Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai un certain goût du romantisme.

Je suis née dans un petit atelier de South Blue, au milieu de la sciure. Mon père était si fier de moi que lorsqu'il m'emmena au marché son cœur se fendilla. Une vilaine matrone m'acquit pour un bon prix. Après tout, j'étais d'excellente manufacture. Mon dos droit, qui me donne encore cette allure altière, loin de l'impressionner, souffrit des larges épaules qu'elle laissait reposer dessus. Elle avait une petite vie monotone, ni détestable, ni admirable. L'ennui me pesait, car, voyez-vous, j'ai l'esprit aventureux et avide de découvertes. Heureusement, un pillage vint me sortir de ma torpeur. Bien évidemment, lorsque c'est arrivé, j'ai bien cru défaillir. Les pirates auraient très bien pu m'éventrer ou me brûler. Mais non. Alors qu'ils renversaient ma propriétaire, j'ai tapé dans l'œil de leur capitaine. Une personne admirable d'ailleurs. Pas toujours distinguée mais très sympathique, avec beaucoup de charme. Sur ses ordres, ses hommes de main m'ont ramené sur leur bateau et m'ont installée dans sa cabine. J'étais terriblement excitée et je pouvais presque sentir les marbrures de mes membres trembler.

Sans même le décider, j'étais désormais pirate.

J'appris le nom de mon capitaine de manière un peu particulière, je l'avouerais. Cependant, je vous prierais de lui accorder tout le respect qu'on lui doit, ou je me verrais contrainte de stopper mon récit. C'était ma troisième nuit sur le bateau, je crois. Les deux premiers soirs, j'avais simplement eu à porter ses habits sur mon assise et regarder le sommeil l'envelopper. Mais cette fois là, nous n'étions plus en tête à tête. Un homme était avec nous. Un blondinet au sourire dérangeant que mon capitaine appelait « Bel-ami », une chose bien rare pour une personne qui crachait avec entrain sur la politesse et les convenances de la société. Leur jeu me rappelait celui que j'apercevais autrefois par la fenêtre, ces enfants qui se courent après, à grands renforts de cris et de rires. Mais parfois la partie se terminait mal. Un de ces petits bout de chair rose tombait, restait un instant stupéfait avant que ses traits ne se déforment, que de l'eau coule de ses orifices béants et qu'il vagisse à se perforer les poumons. Sa mère affolée se précipitait alors vers lui. Dès le lendemain, l'enfant retournait jouer. L'homme n'apprend jamais rien.

Ils se sont courus après, ont joué, riant et criant. Et puis « Bel-ami » est parti, en murmurant un « Adieu, Bonney. On ne se reverra pas. ». Ce fut cette sentence qui provoqua la chute de mon capitaine, encore nue entre ses draps. Mais aucune mère ne vint vers elle. J'aurais voulu m'approcher d'elle, seulement, rappelez-vous, je ne suis qu'une chaise. Une très belle chaise, un concentré de l'art de South Blue, mais une chaise. Mes pieds flanchaient eux aussi, compatissants à sa douleur. Pourtant je gardais mon allure stoïque. Les meubles ne peuvent pas être faibles. Qui aurait confiance en un lit miteux ou une table croulante ? Les babioles a la santé fragile meurent bien vite. Parfois, quand on nous aime beaucoup, on nous emmène nous faire soigner chez les amis de nos pères. Mais le plus souvent, on nous abandonne, nous laissant crever seuls. Rassurez vous, je suis faite d'un bois excellent, je ne flancherais pas -pas avant la fin de mon histoire, au moins-. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis d'excellente manufacture. Vous trouvez sans doute que je parle beaucoup de mes origines, me prenez sûrement pour une snob, mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien savoir se vendre. Et croyez moi, nous sommes bien plus solides qu'aucun de vous. Rares sont ceux de chez nous à qui il échappe une larme de sève ou d'huile. Je ne suis pas pour autant insensible, l'état de mon capitaine me peinait beaucoup. Appeler « Bel-ami » un aussi sale type, c'est vraiment de la bêtise à l'état pur. Les semaines suivantes, elle resta prostrée dans sa cabine, fuyant la compagnie de toutes ces personnes dont le bonheur lui était insoutenable. Et puis enfin, elle se releva, prête à se lancer à nouveau dans le jeu de la vie.

N'avait-elle donc rien appris ?

**A suivre.**


	2. Chute rocailleuse

Hum. Merci pour les reviews les gars. Au fait Mogow, -comme j'ai toujours la flemme de répondre aux reviews j'le fais ici- c'est avec plaisir que je te verrais rejoindre ma quête d'invasion avec Drake. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu craqué avec ce chapitre aussi...J'pouvais pas le laisser sur le banc de touche mon adorable dino!

Et si je peux me permettre un petit conseil, je vous recommande vivement d'aller sur Youtube et d'écouter "Plastic Soul" de This World Fair quand vous arrivez à l'italique. 'fin, faites comme vous le sentez.

* * *

**Chroniques à quatre pieds - 2**

Où en étais-je donc ? Je vieillis, ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était et je ne peux prendre de notes. Je ne peux donc compter que sur moi-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bonney mangeait de nouveau avec son entrain habituel, et bien que je ne sois pas à cheval sur les manières, sa façon de déguster les plats me paraissait assez insoutenable. Elle aimait beaucoup manger un en-cas au beau milieu de la nuit, trompant la surveillance des cuisiniers. Alors, elle s'asseyait sur moi, étendait ses jambes pour les caler contre son bureau et dévorait son larcin. Puis, repue, elle laissait échapper un rot de satisfaction auquel je ne parviendrais jamais à m'habituer. Comment peut on être si jolie et pourtant aussi grossière ? Si vous voulez mon avis -d'ailleurs, que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous le donne-, son immonde appétit n'est qu'une carapace. Vous savez, comme ces solides étais qu'on rajoute au fur à mesure pour empêcher l'armoire de tomber. C'est peut être une vision un peu simpliste, une vision d'être inanimé.

J'ai toujours eu la plus grande confiance en mon capitaine, je me suis vouée toute entière à elle. Que ne l'ai-je servie inlassablement avec dévotion, compagne de ses instants de joie comme de douleur ! Ma vie de pirate entière n'a en réalité qu'une vie d'adoration et de respect pour ma propriétaire. Cependant, je dois avouer que son comportement m'a souvent longuement déstabilisée. Comme cette fois, où, ivre morte, elle m'a vomi dessus. J'ai encaissé sans rien dire -d'ailleurs que pouvais-je dire?- mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait jeté dans le grand brasier qu'ils avaient allumés lors du saccage de mon île natale. Comme si moi aussi, j'allais vomir de dégoût. Cela m'est impossible, bien entendu. Pourtant, j'avais une nausée à n'en plus finir pire que celle que j'avais eu quand nous avions franchis une montagne. Je supporte très mal le tangage. Tout comme le roulis. Je suis une pirate qui n'a pas réellement le pied marin. Je ne cache pas qu'être hors-la-loi sur la terre ferme, m'aurait bien moins incommodée. Je ne cesse de tomber dès qu'une tempête se lève et me relever est inutile, puisque la mer s'empresse de me faire chuter à nouveau. Alors je reste au sol, en attendant que quelqu'un daigne s'occuper de moi. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas de longs moments de solitude, comme ceux que pourrait ressentir un bleu malhabile au milieu de marins expérimentés, puisque j'entendais Bonney régurgiter tripes et boyaux non loin. On se soutenait à notre manière.

Et puis, bien après notre arrivée dans un océan nommé Grand Line, elle a encore succombé.

Un nouvel homme est venu nous voir. Il était différent de celui qui avait fait tant de mal à mon capitaine. Lui, aurait mérité de s'appeler « Bel-ami ». Non pas qu'il ait été -et soit toujours, je suppose- très beau par nature, mais il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait séduisant. Peut être était-ce sa politesse ou sa voix posée, qui contrastait tant avec le timbre criard de Bonney ou encore, la rougeur qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher quand elle se baissait, lui laissant admirer ses reins. Je me souviens encore de son regard perdu quand elle lui avait dit « Aime-moi. » en y mettant toute son autorité.

Enfin, je vous raconte ça à la va-vite, alors que vous crevez sûrement d'envie d'avoir des détails. L'humanité est une race à potins. Ce que c'est cancanier, toujours à la recherche du moindre scandale ou d'un peu de romantisme à deux sous. Et ça parle de grands auteurs, on les cite parce que « ça fait bien » alors qu'on se passionne pour les mauvais romans de gare. Je n'ai rien contre ces romans en eux-mêmes mais l'hypocrisie qui les entoure a le don pour me mettre hors de mes gonds. Ce qui, vous l'avouerez, est un comble pour une chaise.

Je crois vous l'avoir déjà révélé mais, les histoires d'amour, je trouve ça tellement étrange que j'adore ça. Alors je vais vous faire la confidence de celle-là :

_Je ne sais pas comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, ni comment il s'était retrouvé dans la cabine de Bonney. Il était là et c'était tout. Elle tournait autour de lui dans une feinte innocence, une étrange lueur dans le regard, une étincelle qui ne s'était pas allumée depuis le départ de « Bel-ami ». Elle lui remettait les pans de sa veste, traçait à nouveau, de son index, les cicatrices qui marbraient le corps devant elle. Et puis, elle avait saisi son menton, pour pouvoir planter ses yeux dans les siens, le sonder comme si son enveloppe charnelle n'était qu'un voile translucide._

« Aime-moi. »

_Il ne bougea pas. Rien ne transparaissait. Pas une once d'émotion. Solide comme un roc,il ferma ses yeux tristes et écarta les lèvres, sûrement pour répondre à cette demande impromptue. Mais Bonney ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Resserrant sa prise, elle l'avait amené à elle et embrassé avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation. Elle le relâcha lentement, y mettant toute sa langueur, et répéta encore une fois :_

« Aime-moi. »

_Seulement, le _je t'en prie_ qui s'y cachait fut découvert. L'homme eut un pauvre sourire et, brusquement, il la serra contre lui, psalmodiant quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à entendre en caressant ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment qu'eut lieu l'éboulis. Le roc s'écroula dans les bras de mon capitaine._

«_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je voudrais mais je ne peux pas. Ce rose obsédant qui me poursuit, je dois lui résister. Oh non, je ne peux pas. _-il relève la tête vers Bonney, il a les yeux plein de larmes- _Laisse moi partir.

_ Dièz, je t'en supplie...

_ Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle. Pas avec toi. »

_Une dernière fois, il l'embrasse. Il plante ses dents dans sa chair, un souvenir qu'elle camouflera plus tard avec une trace de rouge à lèvres. Et il part. Elle reste là, goûtant une nouvelle fois à l'amertume de la chute. Non, elle n'avait rien appris. Elle n'apprendrai jamais. Je le savais désormais. _

Je l'ignorais encore à l'époque, mais l'abandon de Dièz marquait le début de la fin de ma vie de pirate.

**A suivre.**


	3. Cruel cancer

Bon bah les copains, v'là le dernier chapitre. Désolé du retard, c'est vrai que ça a pris pas mal de temps, mais bon la rentrée en seconde, les cours de chinois, mater les fesses des gars qui jouent au foot...Ouais, j'ai une vie de fou. Allez, see you later les cocos!

* * *

**Chroniques à quatre pieds - 3**

Vous ai-je affolés par ma précédente conclusion ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'une vieille chose comme moi. J'ai fait mon temps, et parfois, je me plais à me dire que le plus grand vient à la fin. Les chaises meurent, je vous ai déjà parlé de ça. Ne vous fourvoyez pas, ce n'est pas une morbide obsession de ma part, je me rends simplement à l'évidence. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter les palabres stupides d'une carcasse à bout de souffle. Vous êtes là pour _elle_.

Mon capitaine, mon amour.

Mon capitaine, ses amours.

Le suivant n'est pas comme les autres. Malsain, mauvais, peut être est-ce ainsi que vous le ressentirez . C'est elle qui fuit, lui qui la suit. Oh vous la connaissez celle-là. Je ne vous apprendrais rien de nouveau, je le sais. Mais, chez vous, on ressasse la nouvelle, on l'interprète, et surtout, on donne son avis. Qu'il est bon d'avoir un avis sur tout, cette petite sensation de supériorité qui vient vous titiller plaisamment. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de restituer correctement ce que vous, vous n'hésiteriez pas à commenter avec entrain. Quelques gènes me manquent, sûrement.

Je l'avais déjà entendue parler de lui. À chaque fois qu'elle disait son nom, on aurait cru qu'elle allait s'arracher la bouche, dégoûtée par le simple fait d'avoir parlé de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement antipathique, c'était comme ça. Pourtant, il ressemblait à ce qu'elle considérait comme un pirate, un vrai, un dur, un couillu (n'y voyez pas de grossièreté de ma part, je ne fais que répéter ses propos).

Peut être était-ce sa trahison envers son capitaine qui l'avait rebutée. Et inconsciemment, elle avait peur d'abriter un judas dans la coque du bateau. Elle était sur les nerfs, scrutait les moindres faits et gestes. Ça en serait devenu invivable si seulement ça avait duré bien longtemps. Vous ne pouvez l'entendre, bien évidemment mais à ce moment du récit, j'ai les jointures qui craquent, car je n'ai pas de gorge qui pourrait se serrer. Toujours, quand je raconte mon histoire, repenser à son déclin me brise.

La fatale journée est venue tout doucement, sans que personne n'y fasse attention, s'installant dans un coin et appréciant le spectacle.

Une agitation sourde est apparue et, crescendo, a fini chaos. Puis le noir. J'ai entendu une dernière fois mon capitaine hurler, et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien, pas même lui rendre son cri. Je l'aimais et à notre séparation, elle ne le savait toujours pas. Je l'aimais plus que « Bel-ami », plus que Dièz, plus que Teach. Je l'aimais mieux que n'auraient put le faire tous les hommes de ce monde. Je l'aimais, je n'étais qu'une chaise éperdue d'amour, je l'aurais servie assidûment jusqu'à la fin. Malheureusement, la fin est venue trop tôt. Je l'aimais et je crois bien que je l'aime encore, comme un crabe qui ne voudrait pas me lâcher. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, il me tuera.

Mon capitaine, mon amour.

Des hommes habillés en bleu et blanc, un fusil à la main, ont retourné de fond en comble le navire. J'ai été balancée, rouée de coups par ces rangées de bottes qui ne semblaient jamais finir. Mais ce n'est rien, je ne vaux plus guère sur le marché. D'un geste malhabile, on m'a fait basculer dans la mer. Les eaux sombres se sont refermées sur moi et je chuchote mon histoire au creux des vagues en regardant mon vernis s'écailler, mes membres se faner. J'espère juste qu'_elle_ est toujours vivante, et court toujours après son règne. Qu'elle courre, elle qui le peut.

* * *

_Elle le hait, elle voudrait s'échapper mais elle a les mains liées. Elle voudrait hurler sa rage, son désespoir d'être femme. Malheureuse destinée._

_Elle se racle la gorge et lui crache au visage. Qu'il crève._

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
